Pass Away
by ILSly
Summary: Quizas...si hubiera sabido de tus sentimientos;Draco, todo habría sido diferente. FIC GANADOR EN LOS DRAMIONE ADWARDS 2012- 3º LUGAR CATEGORIA MEJOR OS DRAMA ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


Esta viñeta, es segunda parte de mi anterior viñeta **The loneliness of the Tudor Rose. **Esta se la dedico especialmente a dos personitas.

A Elvis Cochito, quien fue la única persona quien me ha comentado e investigado sobre la Rosa Tudor después de leer mi fic, lo cual me deja encantada, pues mi escritura ha servido para su aprendizaje.

Y para Irene Garza, mi querida amiga; nena, gracias a aquella corrección que me hiciste ya hace algunos años, mi manera de escribir ha evolucionado a como soy ahora, gracias. Te extraño y te quiero mil, besos.

Ambos fics están inspirados en William Shakespeare; les dejare una información sobre la Rosa Tudor para que me entiendan más.

_La época de los Tudor forma parte de los períodos históricos más populares de la literatura y la leyenda inglesa._

_La casa Tudor proporcionó particularmente toda una serie de coloridos personajes de los que se apoderaron los poetas, los dramaturgos y más tarde los novelistas y los cineastas. Desde el siglo XVI, la ascensión al trono del primer rey de la dinastía, Enrique VII es puesto en escena en Ricardo III de Shakespeare. Enrique VIII, pieza atribuida a Shakespeare y John Fletcher ve el nacimiento de la reina Isabel I. El martirólogo protestante, John Foxe, estará en el origen de la leyenda negra de María Tudor con Acts and Monuments, mientras que sir Edmund Spenser forja la leyenda dorada de Isabel I con la "gloria" del poema épico The Faerie Queene (La reina de las hadas) que inspirará más tarde Gloriana, ópera en tres actos de Benjamin Britten, libreto de William Plomer, extraída de Elizabeth and Essex: A Tragic History de Lytton Strachey y estrenada en Londres en 1953. Su personaje conoce sin embargo un eclipse en la novela del siglo XX en la que a menudo es presentada como una viuda despótica._

_La Rosa Tudor, o Rosa Inglesa, como símbolo de la realeza inglesa fue usado por Isabel I durante su reinado (al igual que todos los Tudors) se dice que la monarca tuvo un romance oculto con el conde de Oxford; del cual fue engendrado el conde Essex quien sería acusado mas tarde de traición a la corona y seria ejecutado por orden real. El conde de Oxford, cultivaba Rosas Tudor como pasatiempo; y se dice en el underground literario ingles que este caballero era realmente William Shakespeare. Por lo cual, esta rosa es un símbolo del amor prohibido y que debe permanecer oculto. _

_Nunca se sabe con los Tudor´s._

_**Ser o no ser**__****_

_**esa es la cuestión **__****_

¿_**Que es mas honroso para el intelecto, sufrir los dardos de la atroz fortuna, o tomar armas contra un mar de penas y en contra de ellas irse, terminándolas? **__****_

_**Morir, dormir, no mas, y con un sueño proclamar que hemos terminado con el dolor del corazón y las mil naturales conmociones que el ser humano hereda. Es ese un fin para ser fervorosamente ansiado.**__****_

_**Morir, dor**__**mir...Dormir, quizás soñar.**_

Caray!, he ahí el problema; pues que sueños nos puede traer el sueño de la muerte cuando ya nos hallamos liberado de esta mortal cubierta, nos pone a vacilar.

Es ese el miedo que hace las penas tan larga vida tengan; puesto que

¿Quien querría soportar del mundo los desdenes y fuertazos, de un opresos las injusticias, del despreciado amor las agonías, del jactancioso las afrentas, de la justicia la tardanza, de un agente oficial las insolencias y los desdenes que el paciente merito del indigno recibe, si uno mismo el reposo podría conseguir con un simple cuchillo?

_**¿Quien tales cargas soportar querría para a lo largo de una dura vida sudar y resoplar, sin el temor a que algo tras la muerte -no descubierta tierra de la cual ningún viajero vuelve- desconcertado deje al albedrío, y nos lleve mas bien a soportar los males que tenemos que hacia otros ignorados escapar?**__****_

_**Así a nosotros todos la conciencia en cobardes nos toma; y así a la innata pinta de osadía la cubre el débil tinte del pensar.**_

_**Hamlet, William Shakespeare.**_

**Canción recomendada "En cambio no" de Laura Pausini**

**Pass Away**

Draco, tus preguntas llegan a mis oídos, me retumban y desgarran el alma.

No m dejan seguir.

Me atormentan; ¿Cómo podré responderte?

¿Cómo podré yo dar paz a tu alma si la mía grita sin consuelo?

¿Cómo podré responder tus dudas si yo aun tengo muchas?

Es una tortura Draco, lo que tu me has hecho, eso me ha destruido y ahora no puedo seguir mi camino.

No con tus palabras que me han condenado a la eternidad de la angustia. Asi, solo puedo pensar aquí donde estoy en los ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué actuaste así?

¿Por qué me ignoraste?

¿Por qué te ignoraste?

¿Por qué dejaste tus sentimientos ocultos para mí?

¿Por qué dejaste que la adversidad te derrotara?

¿Por qué fuiste un cobarde?

Eso, eso es lo que quiero gritarte al oído. ¡Cobarde!

Estuve esperando tanto tiempo y solo ahora te muestras realmente ante mí. Viví, luche y morí por ti y tú fuiste incapaz de decirme lo que sentías mientras la vida corría por mis venas.

Cobarde.

Quería construir yo un mundo perfecto para ti y para mí, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Quería, que mi amor no tuviera que ser oculto.

Creía que podía lograrlo, que podría amarte y ser feliz.

Pero, ¿Qué habría hecho yo si hubiera sabido de tus sentimientos?

Probablemente nada, te hubiera hecho esperarme, te hubiera hecho luchar, te hubiera desgastado en la soledad esperando por mi.

Pero, al menos tendríamos el consuelo de saber que éramos correspondidos, de que nuestros sentimientos no eran lanzados al aire. Tendríamos el consuelo de nuestro amor, oculto; en las sombras…pero latente al fin.

Amparándonos de la fría y cruel guerra,

Pero no, fuimos egoístas, fuimos cobardes.

Tu preferiste esperar y yo nunca deje de luchar.

Y entonces…ignorante como nosotros de nuestro destino juntos, vino ella; cruel enemiga y me alejo definitivamente de ti.

La parca, implacable encapuchada.

Me llevo lejos en el fulgor de la batalla e hizo de nuestra soledad un mal permanente, inconsolable e inaguantable.

Tu tampoco eres justo ¿Sabes?

De haber sabido de ese anhelado fuego en tu corazón quizás hubiera sido más cuidadosa haya en la batalla, o te hubiera dicho para huir lejos de aquí.

Quizás de haber sabido, todo había sido diferente.

Pero; no debo lamentarme, no debo arrepentirme.

Lo que hice, cada gota de sudor y lagrimas, cada grito y cada llanto lo hice por amor.

Te ame y ahora que te veo partir puedo seguir mi camino en paz porque se que también me amaste.

Sé que vivirás por ambos y que en cada acto pensaras en mi, se que contigo nunca más moriré porque me llevas latente en tu alma.

Vamos, ve; Draco mi amor; construye ese mundo por mí, vive, ríe y llora, no me necesites, no me extrañes y no me ames.

Ojala pudieras oír lo que te digo, ojala puedas seguir tranquilo.

Observo tu cabello dorado por última vez y sonrío en silencio para ti, acaricio con un trémulo dedo la Rosa que has dejado para mi, aquella que simboliza el secreto que fue nuestro amor. Y con un último suspiro desaparezco por fin, siguiendo mi camino.

Como debe ser.

Disclaimer: Draco y Hermione le pertenecen a Jo, lo demás it´s mine. ^^ Gracias a todos por leer.

Aviso para los lectores de I.D.F, el cap esta siendo escrito, es largo y he tenido que investigar mucho para no cometer errores, además mi trabajo tiene un horario hecho especialmente para matarme :/ así que estoy escribiendo de milagro, mas sepan que no dejare el fic, repito, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO! ^^ gracias por esperarme y comprender.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermana Ceci (Rose Black-Malfoy) por subir esto a fanfiction…sinceramente no se que haría sin ella XD

Kisses. IL


End file.
